Cita a ciegas para los Winchester
by Shesnar
Summary: Esta noche, Sam y Dean van a tener una visita muy especial... un par de hermosas chicas que no son lo que parecen. Y tanto el cielo como el infierno están implicados en el asunto...
1. Chapter 1

CITA A CIEGAS PARA LOS WINCHESTER

 **· Capitulo uno: La apuesta**

Desde un tranquilo banco al sol, Castiel observaba atentamente a los hermanos Winchester.

Llevaba horas allí, utilizando su aguda vista angelical cien veces superior a la de los humanos para mirar como Sam y Dean se desenvolvían en sus vidas cotidianas y mundanas, después de que hacía solo unas pocas semanas que se habían enterado de que el menor de los hermanos sería el recipiente elegido por Lucifer para volver a su lucha fraticida contra su hermano Miguel, quien a su vez había escogido a Dean como traje de carne para oponerse al Principe de las Tinieblas.

Y al parecer les daba igual. Les daba lo mismo el plan celestial dispuesto desde antes de que ellos nacieran por el cual habían sido cuidadosamente preparados, Sam por los demonios y Dean por los ángeles, para cumplir el destino que seres superiores a ellos les habían asignado; les importaba poco el hecho de que Sam había sido seducido y engañado por una diablesa que le había suministrado su sangre hasta casi convertirle en lo que ella misma era, pese a que el propósito último del menor de los Winchester era noble y bueno. Les traía sin cuidado que Dean hubiera hecho un trato para vender su alma al diablo a cambio de salvar la vida de su hermano y que, tocado por un ángel (casualmente, él mismo) hubiera sido arrancado de las torturas eternas del Infierno, y de la tentación de convertirse en uno de ellos. Todo eso, y todo el sufrimiento por el que habían pasado no les había distraído un ápice del propósito que ellos mismos se habían marcado desde pequeños: protegerse el uno al otro y ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitase contra esas criaturas de pesadilla que acechaban a las buenas personas en las sombras de la noche.

El ángel sonrió levemente. Pese a ser criaturas frágiles e imperfectas, eran mas fuertes que las murallas del Cielo, y él había aprendido a apreciarles, e incluso a admirarles profundamente. No tenía mérito plantar cara a aquellos terribles seres con el poder de un soldado de Dios, pero hacerlo con las manos desnudas como lo hacían ellos… eso si era propio de guerreros de la luz.

Pese a que el sol seguía brillando con intensidad muy alto en el cielo, Castiel sintió frío súbitamente. Frio y resentimiento, como una niebla maligna que se arrastraba a ras del suelo, privando a todo de la luz de la que ella misma no podía disfrutar.

Crowley- dijo el ángel sin volverse- No eres bienvenido aquí; márchate por donde has venido al lugar donde debes estar, o yo mismo te haré regresar a la Sima donde perteneces.

Que hostilidad…- repuso el demonio arqueando las cejas y deteniendo sus pasos como si hubiera chocado contra un cristal- solo estoy dando un paseo, ahí abajo el ambiente está muy enrarecido, porque a fin de cuentas el aire que tu padre puso aquí fuera es para todos, ¿no?... y, buenas tardes, por cierto.

Castiel se giró para encararse con su molesto interlocutor.

Mi padre no deseaba que seres como tu mancillaran con su presencia el mundo que El creó con amor para los humanos.

Crowley sacó una mano del bolsillo y la agitó quitando importancia al comentario de Castiel.

Bueno, bueno, dejemos la teología para otra ocasión mas propicia. Solo he venido a echar un vistazo a esos dos. Lo hago a menudo, igual que también observo a su niñera barbuda. Realmente es el único que ha conseguido encerrarme en una trampa más veces de las que me gustaría… Asi que les mantengo vigilados, por supuesto, a pesar de que a veces equivoco la ocasión- puso cara de resignación, y comentó- figúrate que el otro día se me ocurrió mirar en casa de Bobby cuando estaba en la ducha. Y allí estaba el tipo, debajo del chorro de agua, cantando a pleno pulmón mientras se lavaba a dos manos las partes pudendas y…

No me interesa- le cortó el ángel- Les avisaré de que les vigilas para que refuercen su protección contra demonios, y llenen de trampas no solo la casa sino también los alrededores..

Oh, yo no haría eso, mamá pollo- comentó Crowley con una risilla- no vaya a ser que un día caigan en sus propias trampas y se frían como las polillas en las lámparas matamoscas.

¿Porqué dices eso? Sabes perfectamente que son humanos.

El demonio sonrió de medio lado, y cuando contestó lo hizo con el mismo tono que emplearía una persona para hablarle a alguien muy corto de entendederas.

Son los humanos más demonizados que he visto nunca… les falta tan solo un empujoncito para…

¡Son los humanos más nobles que jamás haya conocido!- exclamó furioso el ángel, con la sombra de sus alas extendiéndose por el suelo repleto de hojarasca detrás de él.

Crowley levantó las manos en son de paz.

Eh, eh, tranquilo tigre, si no eres capaz de rebatir mis argumentos con palabras en vez de con la espada, mejor hablamos del tiempo…- sacudió la cabeza, y mirando de soslayo a Castiel, murmuró- golpear en vez de hablar, típico de ángeles…

El guerrero celestial respiró profundo para apaciguarse. La ira es un pecado, y no debía caer en ella, pero aquel demonio infame conseguía sacarle fácilmente de sus casillas…

Tus argumentos se basan en una premisa errónea. Los hermanos Winchester son bondadosos, su propósito es el bien de los débiles, y el nexo que les une y les da fuerzas es el amor. Son lo más lejano a los demonios que puede haber.

Una expresión de condescendiente incredulidad apareció en el rostro de Crowley. Como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que oía, se puso la mano detrás de la oreja y se inclinó hacia Castiel.

¿Cómo? ¿Tú estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Qué su propósito es el bien de los débiles?- repuso con irritante sarcasmo- Su propósito, memo con plumas, no es otro que su propio capricho! Son los humanos más egoístas y poco considerados que jamás he visto (y mira que he visto cada ejemplar...) no les importa lo que tengan que sacrificar para salirse con la suya; no les importa todo lo que deban poner en riesgo para jugar a ser héroes, o cuanto deban destrozar para llevarse los aplausos. No les importa nadie, nada, salvo ellos mismos…

Eso no es cierto… sufren con cada pérdida, con cada baja- les defendió el ángel

Ya. Es lo que en la guerra se llama "daños colaterales". Pero se trata de poner en práctica la estrategia que menos daños colaterales genere, no la que más espectacular resulte. Y eso es lo que hacen ellos. Todo el que se les acerca, muere.

Castiel miró exasperado al Cielo, y éste le dio paz.

Tus palabras solo tratan de confundir. Puede que tu recipiente no tenga la lengua bifurcada, Crowley, pero tu boca está cargada de veneno, y los de vuestra especie lo derramáis en todos los oídos que os escuchan. Pero por mucho que retuerzas la realidad, esta no cambia.

Resoplando, el demonio se pasó la mano por la cara. Era increíble lo cerrados que resultaban los ángeles.

¡Pero que no! Lo que tu dices no es la realidad!- respiró hondo, y continuó- Mira, hagamos una prueba, ¿te parece? Un experimento. En igualdad de condiciones. Y veremos quien tiene razón.

No apostaré nada contigo, ni haré nada que pueda dañarles, ni a ellos ni a otros humanos.

No, no… te prometo que ni siquiera se enterarán. Es algo muy simple, que te demostrará que sólo les importan ellos mismos…

Te digo que no es así.

¡Y vuelta el burro a la noria!- Crowley se volvió para marcharse- Tercos como mulas, se ve que Dios creó primero los adoquines y después con ellos formó la cabeza de los ángeles…

¿Cómo lo probarías, demonio? ¿Cómo probarías el egoismo de unos hombres buenos, dime, los llevarás al límite? Eso ya lo hizo una vez tu padre con el mío… y como siempre, Él tuvo razón. Y también lo intentó con Cristo hecho hombre, y de nuevo perdió- repuso Castiel, molesto ya por la prepotencia del demonio.

Crowley se detuvo. Giró la cabeza y un destello rojo apareció en sus ojos.

No hace falta que les menciones a Ellos… yo no he empleado trucos sucios contigo.- dijo con voz rasposa como el gruñido de un perro. Respiró para calmarse, y continuó, con sus ojos ya con su habitual color verde- No, te lo probaré con dos mujeres jóvenes que necesitarán ayuda, y te demostraré como ellos se aprovecharán, se lucirán y las seducirán, sin importarles las consecuencias que puedan tener sus acciones para el bienestar de ellas.- tomó aire, y le explicó su plan- Separamos a los hermanos, para que puedan actuar individualmente, y a cada uno de ellos acudirá una hermosa adolescente que se ha escapado de su casa por un problema familiar, y se ha encontrado con un grupo de amigos que las han acogido y que han resultado ser vampiros. Tienen que huir en mitad de la noche, con su ropa de dormir, y entran en donde se alojan tus queridos Winchester. Ya verás como esa misma noche acaban con sus amigos y las meten en su cama, sin pararse a pensar que son adolescentes y podrían quedarse embarazadas, y que han matado a quienes les han acogido en primer lugar, por muy monstruos que fueran…

¡Ellos no harían nada de eso! Las ayudarían y nada mas, porque…

¿Estas dispuesto a probar?

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

No podemos jugar asi con los humanos… y esas mujeres, saldrían perjudicadas…

No habrá mujeres, Castiel. En realidad, seremos tú y yo. Elige uno de los Winchester, y yo me quedaré con el otro.

Fue como si le hubieran arrojado al ángel un cubo de agua helada por la cabeza y sin avisar. El siervo de dios se quedó tan sorprendido que tardó en reaccionar. Después sonrió con amargura y sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

Y pensar que por un momento había considerado escucharte…

Si me demuestras que estoy equivocado, liberaré el alma de John y la dejaré ir al cielo- sentenció Crowley- Castiel abrió mucho los ojos, y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el demonio añadió- Todos nos lo estamos pasando en grande con él ahí abajo, es uno de nuestros juguetes favoritos, pero fíjate si estoy seguro de mis palabras, que te estoy ofreciendo liberar a un alma del Infierno, alma que, por si fuera poco, es la del papá de tus queridos Winchester.

No lo dices en serio –repuso débilmente el guerrero celestial- es, como se dice, un candil.

El demonio británico puso cara de resignación.

Un farol, Castiel, un farol- chasqueó los dedos y un contrato apareció en su mano- No lo es. Puedes leerlo hasta el final antes de aceptarlo.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose frente a frente. La mirada azul acero de Castiel, semejante a dos lanzas de hielo sagrado brillando tras sus ojos entrecerrados, se clavó en los pozos verdes del demonio, que parecían refulgir con la venenosa fosforescencia de los fuegos fatuos, quien le sostuvo imperturbable aquella vista capaz de quemar los ojos de los mortales. El mundo se detuvo a su alrededor; el sol en su viaje celeste, el viento en las ramas de los árboles, todos las pequeñas criaturas que les rodeaban en su universo de hojas y luz verde; pero ellos existían en otro plano, en otra dimensión; para seres semejantes todo en la Tierra no eran más que insectos, polvo y viento, y lo único que importaba era la lucha entre sus voluntades, la oposición entre la luz y la oscuridad…

Pero esos humanos…

Castiel no podía perder la oportunidad de liberar a John, por el bien de su alma, y por el bien de sus hijos…

Finalmente, el ángel bajó la vista hacia el contrato.

Aquí dice que, durante una noche, ellos nos verán como dos mujeres casi púberes a todos los efectos… pero que sólo los Winchester nos verán asi.

\- Cierto. El hechizo solo funcionará con ellos. Y solo durante una noche. Además, tu y yo estableceremos una conexión mental temporal para saber en el momento si el otro ha pasado a mayores.

Castiel frunció el entrecejo con repugnancia. Aquello era asqueroso, pero bien mirado, le serviría para saber si Crowley estaba haciendo trampas.

Y dice también que, para que se considere válido el trato, ninguno de los dos tiene que mantener re…- el ángel hizo una pausa, y después continuó con un hilo de voz- relaciones sexuales con ellos en esa noche…

Asi es.

Pero… pero si tu eres una de las mujeres, puedes emplear tus trucos para… para… bueno, a fin de cuentas eres un demonio y vosotros haceis esas cosas aunque el humano no quiera.

Crowley se encogió de hombros.

Técnicamente no. Nosotros no hacemos nada sin el permiso (dicho de viva voz o tácito) del humano de turno. Realmente siempre son ellos los que deciden, Castiel, tu padre no nos dejó otra opción. Pero esta bien, para que veas que voy de buena fe (si se me permite utilizar esa expresión) retocaremos esa cláusula – el demonio se acercó al ángel y tomó la parte libre del largo contrato, buscando algo- a ver, a ver… creo que lo puse por aquí… sí, mira – sacó una pluma estilográfica de su chaqueta negra, y modificó lo escrito con una tinta roja que se parecía sospechosamente a la sangre- cambiamos "ninguno de los dos" por un "ambos". Así, si uno de ellos se sujeta, habrás demostrado que tenías razón… en parte, al menos.

¿Y que pasará entonces con John Winchester? ¿Será liberado?

Bueno… ya es mucho pedir – respondió el demonio poniendo mala cara- se supone que son los dos los que son tan buenos, según tu…

Tu vas a hacer todo lo posible por engañarle.

Y tu todo lo posible por hacerte el estrecho- comentó Crowley con descaro- Por eso te dejo elegir al galán que será tu cita esta noche, y no me pido yo a Dean de entrada…

No hay trato. Ya estás poniendo impedimentos…

El demonio le miró ofendido. Estuvo tentado de responder el típico "me parece que no hay huevos" pero le dio la impresión de que aquello que tan bien funcionaba con demonios y con hombres, no iba a dar resultado con un ángel.

Y además técnicamente no se trataba de una cuestión de huevos, precisamente…

\- Está bien… me consideraré rebatido si al menos uno de los dos no baila el mambo horizontal esta noche. Abriré la jaula y soltaré al pájaro… aunque no se si podrá volar, tal como está- comentó con malicia- Pero si yo demuestro tener razón, John lo pasará diez veces peor que hasta ahora, y tú tendrás que reconocer que yo tenía razón delante de los Winchester. Y luego, ya verás si les explicas o no lo que ha pasado…eso lo dejo a tu criterio.

\- Crowley…

\- ¿Es que no confías en ellos y en ti mismo, Castiel?

\- ¡Ya basta! Vas a cerrar la boca después de esto, sucia alimaña- el ángel rubricó el contrato con un gesto de su mano, y cuando el demonio se acercó para besarle, depositó un rápido beso (un mero roce de sus labios, en realidad) en sus dedos corazón e índice extendidos, y con ellos tocó la boca del demonio.

Contrariado, Crowley hizo un gesto de disgusto. El soldado celestial le había ganado esa batalla. Pero la guerra estaba a punto de empezar.

 **· Capitulo dos: Armas de Mujer:**


	2. Chapter 2

**· Capitulo dos: Armas de Mujer:**

Hey, Sam, ¿puedes coger mi teléfono?- Dean asomó la cabeza del baño, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y una toalla con el nombre "motel beach" enrollada a la cintura por toda vestimenta- Ahora ando un poco liado…

El menor de los Winchester se levantó de la mesa donde estaba sentado con su portátil y cogió el móvil de Dean, que zumbaba sobre la cama de su hermano, junto a sus vaqueros. Echó un rápido vistazo a la pantalla y sonrió con cara de "este no cambiará nunca".

La mano de Sam con el móvil se asomó al pequeño baño con azulejos pistacho y naranja del motel y lo agitó delante de la cara de su hermano mientras el aparato continuaba vibrando.

Tio, ya podías contes…-comenzó Dean mientras hacía equilibrios para ponerse los calcetines con una mano sin que se le cayera la toalla al tiempo que extendía el otro brazo para coger el teléfono- … ah, no, mejor que no contestes- dijo, en cuanto vio quien lo llamaba, y rápidamente descolgó y cerró la puerta- Hola, encanto…- respondió con voz sexy, jugueteando con el calcetín que le quedaba por poner- Mejor cuentame tú que llevas puesto, porque yo iba a acabar muy rápido…

Sam volvió al ordenador, para seguir buscando en la red indicios o pistas acerca de algo sobrenatural que pudieran alertarles sobre un posible trabajo, y también de paso para escuchar lo menos posible a Dean, porque las paredes de aquel económico alojamiento no eran precisamente muros de castillo. Estaba preguntándose si aquella chica que comentaba en su blog que necesitaba dormir con el secador de pelo encendido no sería un posible caso de una maldición de brujas, cuando escuchó a Dean salir del baño, vestido ya, bajando la voz y algo sonrojado.

Enseguida voy, no estoy lejos…- no podía disimular su gran sonrisa, por mucho que tratara de ponerse serio delante de Sam- no, no tardaré mucho por…que has pensado hacer un qué…?- puso cara de circunstancias, carraspeó y miró a su hermano con complicidad- Ehmm… si, si, ya salgo… eh, no, no, no me olvidaré de llevar la nata…venga, ya voy para allá.

Dean cogió las llaves del Impala, y se giró hacia su hermano, sonriendo aún. Empezó a buscar una excusa para salir tan rápido, pero Sam levantó una mano y asintió.

Pásalo bien- le dijo, antes de que al mayor de los Winchester se le ocurriera inventar alguna historia absurda- Y avisa si hay algún problema, es bastante tarde.

Hey, tio, yo no tengo esos problemas…- contestó Dean rápidamente, sin pensar, para luego añadir- bueno, quiero decir… avísame tú si hay algo, Sammy.

El joven cazador se dirigió a la puerta, se echó un vistazo al pelo en el espejo de la entrada antes de salir, y abrió la puerta a la oscuridad de la profunda noche de verano y a las interesantes posibilidades que ésta le prometía.

Bien, ahí tienes a tu cita de esta noche, Castiel; el chico que habías pedido, arreglado, recién duchado (en perfume, diría yo… desde aquí puedo olerle) y muy bien, eh…. dispuesto.

Desde el mismo bosquecillo donde habían aguardado pacientemente que se hiciera de noche para poner en práctica su plan, el ángel y el demonio vieron salir a Dean, montar en su Chevrolet Impala y salir haciendo ruedas.

El demonio aún tenía el teléfono móvil en la mano, y el ángel seguía mirándole francamente mal por todas las cosas pornográficas que le había dicho suplantando la personalidad y la voz de la camarera del restaurante donde habían parado a comer aquel día.

Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Castiel. Impide que Dean vuelva aquí para que no se junte con su hermano. Pasa la noche con él con la apariencia que hemos hablado y si no os "conoceis", John Winchester subirá a los cielos…

Mirándole con odio por haber manipulado ya a Dean a su favor, Castiel desapareció, no sin antes advertir a Crowley que algún día sería él personalmente el que le cortara en pedacitos…

Muy cerca ya de su destino, Dean, que iba canturreando con la radio del coche el "Heat of the moment" de Asia, dobló una curva y frenó de golpe cuando vio algo blanco salir del campo y cruzarse delante de él en la oscura carretera.

Pero que coño…- a la luz de las largas, vio que aquel objeto se había parado justo en su camino, y al cambiar las luces, el Winchester se dio cuenta de que era una persona. – Cogió la pistola, se cercioró de que estaba cargada, y salió del coche.

¿Pero que diablos haces? ¿Te has vuelto loca?- ahora, más cerca, Dean vio que se trataba de una mujer. Por un instante, el cazador pensó con un escalofrío en la chica de la curva, fantasma con el que ya se habían encontrado, y subió el arma, pero cuando se acercó más a ella, se dio cuenta de que no era ningún fantasma.

Joven, esbelta, de pose lánguida, con su largo cabello liso que parecía de miel a la luz de los faros, le miraba con unos enormes ojos azules muy abiertos, vestida sólo con un dulce camisón de raso blanco. Destilaba candor e inocencia e iba descalza y parecía flotar de algún modo en la oscuridad, como un vaho de aguas termales o un jirón de nube en medio de la negrura de la noche. Una ráfaga de viento sopló y ciñó su exigua vestidura a sus suaves formas, revelando su talle recto y flexible como una caña de azúcar, la cinturilla de sus braguitas y sus pequeños pechos turgentes por la repentina brisa.

Dean bajó la pistola y el tono.

Eh, vale, tranquila, no pasa nada- la joven bajó tímidamente la mirada al ver al chico tan cerca, y tiró nerviosamente del bajo del camisón para tratar de cubrir más sus preciosos muslos- Vale, espera…- volvió al coche sin perderla de vista, y cogió su cazadora, que por suerte estaba en el asiento trasero, regresando con ella- Toma, ponte esto…- y le tendió la prenda. Ella la cogió agradecida y se la puso rápidamente- Venga, que te llevo a tu casa. No puedes quedarte aquí…

Sin acercarse demasiado, Dean hizo ademán de volverse hacia el coche, y comprobó aliviado que ella le seguía caminando de forma normal, sin flotar y sin teletransportarse. Se subió en el asiento del copiloto, aún callada.

Dentro del habitáculo, Dean pudo comprobar que estaba muy ruborizada, sin levantar la vista y sin dejar de mirarse sus propios pies. El chico arrancó, y le dijo:

Voy a llevarte a tu casa, dime por donde está…- al ver que ella seguía callada, pensó que tal vez la estaba asustando más, así que decidió tratar de romper el hielo de otra forma- Me llamo Dean, y lo que conozco de por aquí son las estupendas hamburguesas que hacen en el restaurante que está a unos ocho kilómetros de aquí. Son realmente estupendas, ¿las has probado?- dijo, con una sonrisa genuina mientras la miraba. Ella continuaba con la mirada baja- Asi que ya sabes, si un día quieres comer una buena hamburguesa, solo tienes que venir por aquí; y además las camareras son muy amables…

Castiel no recordaba haber pasado tanta vergüenza en toda su larga existencia. Pese a que Dean estaba comportándose tal como debía hacerlo, y que sabía perfectamente que su único interés era ayudar a la que creía una joven en problemas, la mirada que tenía el cazador, la forma en la que le había mirado en la carretera, el tono que empleaba para dirigirse a él…era tan incómodo…tan diferente al modo en que le trataba habitualmente… y encima la mala pasada que le había jugado el demonio con aquella súbita reducción de ultima hora de su vestuario… Desde luego que le mataría; algún día, mucho más cercano de lo que aquél maldito diablo creía. De repente, una voz ajena invadió su conciencia "perfecto, Castiel, vas por buen camino. Gran entrada, querido, le tienes en el bote. A ver si ahora soy capaz de estar a tu altura".

"Que?"- pensó Castiel

"Que ahora me toca a mi presentarme a Sam Winchester, y me has puesto el listón muy alto, con esa carita y esa sutil forma de enseñar género…y, oh, pensé que te habrías dado cuenta de que tenemos línea directa…por cierto, deja de apretar así los pies; pídele que ponga la calefacción y así dejarás de sentir frio… aunque te advierto que si tiemblas, es por los nervios…"

"¿Sabes lo que estoy sintiendo?"- se escandalizó mentalmente el ángel

"Si, el conjuro que he tenido que emplear para vigilarnos no era el ideal para esto. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, te diré que es una vía de doble sentido"

Difícilmente aquello podía consolar a Cass.

"Te refieres a lo que creo?"

"Si"

De nuevo el ángel tuvo la sensación de que, por mucho bien que hiciera ganar la apuesta, hubiera sido mejor no aceptarla…

Ya era muy tarde cuando Sam se cansó de peinar internet buscando información. Aún preguntándose porqué la gente se complicaba tanto la vida sin tener necesidad (buscar en las redes sociales era mentalmente agotador) apagó el ordenador y se puso de pie. Levantó los brazos y estiró la espalda con pereza; echó un vistazo al móvil y se dirigió a la nevera a buscar un vaso de leche antes de irse a la cama. A Dean no le esperaba hasta el amanecer, pero por si acaso subió el volumen del teléfono y confirmó que tenía suficiente batería para asegurarse de que oiría cualquier llamada de su hermano si era necesario.

Estaba a punto de salir de la cocina cuando oyó algo en su habitación. Inmediatamente se puso alerta, regresó cautelosamente al saloncillo del apartamento y cogió su arma. Sin hacer ruido, caminó por el pasillo cerca de las paredes, con el arma delante, los brazos extendidos, listo para abrir fuego en caso necesario. La luz de la luna le reveló que, entre las sombras móviles de la habitación que compartía con su hermano, no todas eran de las ramas de los árboles.

Entró de golpe en el cuarto y, apuntando al extraño, encendió la luz.

Esta se tapó rápidamente los ojos para protegerlos del repentino resplandor.

Apaga eso, por favor, que me estás dejando ciega.

Sam, asombrado, se encontró contemplando a una chica joven que se había colado en su apartamento con el propósito, al parecer, de ponerse su camisa, porque no parecía llevar nada más. Separó un poco las manos que estaba utilizando de escudo para protegerse de la intensa luz, y le contempló con un ojo verde de largas pestañas soberbiamente maquillado con el efecto "smoking eyes".

La mirada del ojo pasó de fijarse en su cara a recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo con descaro, y por último, se quedó en el arma.

¿Así es como te presentas habitualmente a una chica, con el arma en ristre?"

Sam puso cara de "yo no…" y luego sacudió la cabeza y guardó la pistola.

Mas bien soy yo quien debería preguntar, ¿no te parece?- dijo el cazador, haciendo un gesto de exasperación.- ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Y porqué estas en mi habitación… y con mi camisa?

La chica sonrió con picardía. Se apartó de la ventana y se aproximó un poco al Winchester quien, al acercarse ella más, cayó en la cuenta de su pequeña estatura. La joven cogió el cuello de la camisa, que estaba abierta hasta el tercer botón mostrando un rotundo escote, y se lo acercó a la nariz para aspirar profundamente el olor de Sam y de su colonia que aún impregnaba la prenda. Al hacerlo, su abundante melena ondulada entre castaña y pelirroja tomó más volumen, haciéndola parecer un pequeño león, y el final de la camisa subió por encima de las rodillas, revelando unos generosos muslos bien torneados. Miró con coquetería al chico y le respondió:

Pensé que no te importaría prestármela, ya que tuve que salir corriendo de la habitación que me prestaron con mi ropa de dormir… que es nada.- caminó un par de pasos hacia Sam, y cogió la corbata que estaba sobre la cómoda. Jugó con ella distraídamente un momento, enroscándola en sus muñecas- Pero si no quieres dejármela, te la devolveré ahora mismo.

Al ver que la adolescente comenzaba a desabrochar más botones, Sam hizo rápidamente un gesto para detenerla.

No, no, no me refería a… puedes quedártela…- el cazador se cubrió los ojos con los brazos como si aquella espléndida pelirroja fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. Ella sonrió y dejó los botones, con lo cual Sam volvió a destaparse la cara- Pero entiende que me parezca un poco extraño que te cueles así en mi apartamento, cuando ni siquiera sé como…

Berenice. Pero mis amigos me llaman Nice- repuso ella, con la luz de la luna reflejándose en sus intensos ojos verdes.

 **· Capitulo tres: Cuarteto para música sacra y reggaeton:**


End file.
